


Wicked Game

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing adventures of Daniel Hawke and the Grey Warden. Isabela hosts a game of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to A Room With A View

A shadow passed over the table and Daniel heard the familiar purr ask “Did I hear someone mention a room upstairs and some wine?”

Isabela.

“Would you boys care for a game of Wicked Grace? I’ll throw in the bottle of Corff’s best that I won from Varric earlier…” The way she emphasised ‘wicked’ left no room for interpretation, the game would involve some kind of debauchery.

“Well, actually we –” Daniel didn’t get any further before he was interrupted by Neville.

“– would be delighted with your company.” the other man finished Daniel’s sentence, with a mischievous look in his eyes that said he had something in mind.

 _Maker, he’s not planning…he is! Fucking hell, both of them?_ His eyes flitted from Neville to Isabela and back again while trying to think of something to say, though it seemed that his partners had already made up his mind for him. Neville offered his hand to help him up from the table and Daniel felt himself pulled into a heated kiss. He could not help but respond with the same passion, and somehow being in public made it even more exciting.

Daniel broke the kiss and found himself panting with the effort to speak. “Right. Follow me then, my room is at the far end of the corridor.”

Isabela was true to her word, she produced not just one but two bottles of Corff’s finest wine. They settled themselves on the floor by the fire and Isabela started to deal the cards.

“I have in mind a very special game tonight. As I have already divested Varric of his wine and Aveline of her purse, I propose…different stakes. The loser of each round will lose an item of clothing, the winner determining which item it will be. Ready, gentlemen?”

Two hours later found both men relieved of most of their clothing; Daniel was wearing his breeches but nothing else and Neville was wearing only a shirt and underclothes. Isabela, not surprisingly, was fully clothed.

“One more round anyone?” she asked in that oh-so-innocent tone of hers that usually meant trouble for someone else...

“I think we can safely declare you the winner darling, you have us at a clear disadvantage” Neville drawled, as he reached to pour more wine. Daniel felt a shiver down his spine as Neville’s hand - not quite accidentally - brushed his bare chest when reaching over him to fill his glass.

 _Maker’s balls, I want…something, anything to happen - I cannot take this teasing anymore!_

As if he could read Daniel’s mind, Neville turned, pushed him down on the rug and kissed him. He heard Isabela draw a quick breath and as Neville moved down to his neck, turned and reached out for her.

“I believe you are slightly overdressed for the situation, Bela.”

She was beautiful, that he could not deny. Her skin was a gorgeous shade of bronze, and that dark hair was flaming red in the glow of the fire. He could not draw his gaze away as she stood up and sensuously started removing one item of clothing after another; his desire heightened by the feel of Neville’s magic against his heated skin.

“Neville…stop - please. As much as I love what you’re doing, I will not last if you keep that up.” Daniel found himself whispering, as if the words did not want to come out.

Neville did stop, if only to pull Daniel up from the floor. Still holding his hand, he moved closer to Isabela. She was standing in nothing but her shift and looked absolutely stunning. Daniel watched in fascination as she oh so gracefully lifted the hem of her shift and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing in nothing but that glorious skin.

“I believe you two are now somewhat overdressed.” She smirked, jutting her hip _just so_ to cause Daniel’s breath to catch.

 _Damn but she knows how to work it!_

They could not comply fast enough, shirts and breeches thrown on the pile with the rest of their clothes.

Neville was a good handspan taller than Daniel; built slender with narrow hips and long legs. _I wonder if this is how Anders looks like naked_ \- the thought came unbidden to Daniel and caused a sudden rush of desire to flood him.

Isabela gave an appreciative whistle, causing Neville to turn around; Daniel felt his ears burn under their intensive scrutiny.

“I like a man with tattoos,” drawled Isabela “I always was curious to see where the ones on your stomach end - now I can see for myself…”

But it was Neville who stepped forward and knelt in front of him to kiss the tendrils running down from Daniel’s belly down towards his hips and groin, making the younger man arc his back in pleasure. _Sweet Andraste, it feels so good_.

Opening his eyes Daniel saw Isabela watching them, catching her eyes he urged her closer. She stepped in to kiss him and he reached to caress her full breasts, eliciting an appreciative groan from her. Her kisses were so different, gentle though heated; her lips were soft and pliant against his. Neville continued his teasing, avoiding Daniel’s aching cock with anything more substantial than a passing breath. Isabela’s breath was getting more ragged with every moment Daniel spent caressing her supple form, her skin was burning to his touch and he let a tiny breath of cold surround his wandering hands - Isabela shuddered and pressed herself closer to Daniel.

“Ohhh, you wicked mage! If I’d known you were so talented, I would have bedded you sooner! What else can you do?”

At this, Neville rose up from his knees to plant a kiss at her neck and murmuring, “For you, pet, anything you want.”

Neville led Isabela to the bed and Daniel followed, stopping only to grab a lyrium potion from the little table - he had plans for its use!

“How do you want me?” Isabela asked the men standing above her by the bed, looking from one to the other. “There’s certainly enough to go around, and I am more than happy to share…”

Daniel moved closer to kiss Neville and whispered, “Go on, you attend to her - I’m going to put that mouth of hers to better use.

At that, he crawled to where Isabela was lying and stood up on his knees, offering his erect cock for her. She took the hint and proceeded to lick up and down the length of his erection. Soon he felt the heat of her mouth engulf him; he moved a little forward to give her better access. _Holy fucking Andraste in heavens she was good at this!_

From the sounds she was making whatever Neville was doing was making her feel very good, and as he turned to look behind him, he felt himself come nearly undone at the scene in front of him.

Neville was crouched low between her wantonly spread thighs and was busy applying his talented tongue to her sopping cunt. _Oh Maker what I wouldn’t give to feel that mouth on me!_ As Daniel watched, Neville rose up and pulled Daniel’s head into a rough kiss. Daniel could taste Bela on Neville’s lips; it was sweet and tangy, like a particularly exquisite honey.

With a wicked grin and a final bite on Daniel’s neck, Neville broke the kiss and turning to look at Isabela, suddenly pushed two fingers into her. Daniel felt her release his cock and scream, arcing her back with pleasure.

“I know what you want, you dirty little minx. But I am not giving it to you. I will make you come so hard on my fingers alone that you won’t remember your name.”

Ignoring his own aching need for the moment, Daniel decided to play along - after all, she was always going on about her exploits at the Pearl in Denerim. _Time to show her what a mage (or two) can do._

Remembering how she reacted earlier, he collected his magic and concentrated a burst of ice on his finger and ran it down her neck, following it with heated kisses and small bites of his teeth. Isabela gasped and bucked her hips, trying to get more of Neville inside her and at the same time leaning into Daniel’s caresses. She was moaning a litany of filthy curses, each one more breathless than the one before, it was new and exciting to Daniel to see another person’s pleasure like this.

He continued to administer small bursts of magic on sensitive areas of her body, always following up with kisses and the occasional bite; all the while murmuring sweet nothings against her skin. Soon her thrashing became more erratic and she was panting at the effort of trying to reach her orgasm, but Daniel was fairly certain this would happen only when Neville chose to grant her release - he felt a shiver of pleasure at the thought of being on the receiving end of such treatment himself. _Or better yet, to make someone else this weak with desire…_

Daniel felt a hand at his back stilling his ministrations on Isabela. He lifted his head to look into Neville’s grey eyes.

“Watch,” he said, and Daniel did, in fascination as he felt the other man gather his magic and let a surge of electricity forth from the fingers embedded deep in Isabela’s dripping cunt. She screamed, bucked her hips and gripped the bedclothes so hard Daniel was sure she’d tear them to shreds.

As her orgasm subsided, Daniel leaned down to kiss the hollow of her throat while Neville removed his fingers from inside her and moved to the other side of her, kissing and nipping her breasts.

“Fucking Maker and his fucking balls! That was…incredible! What’s next, boys?”

“It is only fair we ask our gracious host what his pleasure is,” came Neville’s reply, his voice thick with desire as his eyes met Daniel’s. _Bloody hell he’s going to make me ask for it! Stop dithering Danny, this is what you wanted in the first place!_

“I want you to fuck me like you didn’t her.” he finally said, all the time his eyes never leaving the other man’s. “That’s what you meant, wasn’t it, when you said you wouldn’t give it to her.”

Neville nodded his assent.

Isabela scooted to the end of the bed and settled on the pillows. Her entire body spoke of quenched desire and sated need, she seemed content to wait and watch. Daniel felt his softened cock harden as Neville pushed him down on the bed, settling on top of him so their cocks were positioned against one another. Daniel groaned at that, the sensation was oh so delicious, and found his groans stifled by a mouth on his, hot and insistent. If the kisses earlier in the evening were enough to make his head spin, these...these were something else entirely. Neville kissed him with such intense desire that Daniel felt himself get lost in the sensation – there was nothing else in the world.

Slow, agonisingly slow Neville’s hands worked their magic on him. There were tendrils of ice and whispers of lightning and merest breaths of fire from the mage’s fingers as they caressed Daniel’s already flushed body. They were caressing his hips, the planes of his stomach; pinched his nipples and followed the lines of his tattoos down and around his thighs. Everywhere, except where he desperately wanted them to go.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you. I want to hear you say it.”

Daniel had rarely felt so wanton and out of control and it felt...good to be not in charge for once.

“I want your magic inside me; I want to feel it.” Daniel could not stop himself from blushing at his own boldness.  
“And so you shall,” came the whispered reply in his ear as the kisses withdrew. “Turn over then, it will be better for you that way.”

Daniel turned over to his stomach, groaning at the sensation of the cool sheets against his hot, aching cock. He shivered in anticipation as he felt the other man’s hands on this back. They travelled down and round the hips and stopped at his buttocks, spreading them gently. Daniel felt something cool drip into the cleft between the cheeks and trickle into his arse. Then an incredible tingling feeling made his breath catch and his body arc in response. _Fucking hell, it’s the lyrium potion, I’d forgotten about that._

And then Neville made good on his promises and Daniel felt a finger push inside him and before he could do more than moan, another. And then he felt the magic. Sweet, sweet tendrils of lightning curling inside him, making him gasp and moan and writhe under Neville’s magic.

“Ohh fuck, that feels...incredible...so...so good,” Daniel felt himself close to the edge when the magic and the fingers withdrew.

“Oh no, gorgeous – not yet. On your knees, c’mon. How about you, minx – want to join in once more?”

Daniel turned to see Isabela sit up and crawl over to the pair of them. Even here, crawling on the bed she was cat-like in her grace, hips swaying, licking her lips and with a wicked grin on her face. She reached to give Daniel a kiss and then sidled under him, taking his swollen cock in her hands and with one breath took him in all the way to the base. He would have fallen then, if it wasn’t for Neville’s strong hands holding on to his hips.

“Ready?” _Holy Andraste I don’t think I have ever been more ready than now!_

“Please, just do it. Fuck me now, don’t make me wait any longer!”

And he felt Neville push in, slowly at first and then stronger, until he was all the way in. It felt incredible, every nerve in Daniel’s body felt like it was on fire. The sensations were heightened tenfold by the incredible feeling of Isabela’s mouth on his cock, though she was careful not to push him over the edge.

They settled into a rhythm of sorts, Isabela’s mouth working in counterpoint to Neville’s thrusts, each set to deliver Daniel the most pleasure. He felt Neville’s pace quicken – he was close. And somehow Isabela knew it, timed it just right; she scraped her teeth over the sensitive head of his cock and sucked, hard. That undid him and he came in a rush of sensations, screaming something incoherent as he felt Neville spill himself inside him, just a breath later.

Isabela wiggled from under Daniel, which was welcome as he simply could not hold himself up any longer and collapsed on the bed, Neville’s weight on his back.  
He fought to regain his breath and get his bearings; he hadn’t felt this worn out in a long while.

Isabela got up and picked up her clothes from the pile on the floor, pulling the discarded shift over her head in pretence of modesty.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, boys. I had a simply smashing time. But I can see you would prefer to be alone so I’ll just head off.”

“Thank you Bela, you were wonderful. You can stay if you want...” Daniel wanted to make sure she wasn’t leaving with any hurt feelings.

Isabela smiled that wicked, wicked grin of hers. “Don’t worry Danny darling, I’m not one for staying around to smooch after every tumble. You two...do whatever you mages do afterwards. I’ll go back down and see if I can fleece Varric for some more wine.” With a flick of her midnight hair she was off, looking for the entire world like a cat that got the cream.

Daniel felt Neville shift and settle beside him on the bed. He put his arm around Daniel’s waist and smiled.

“You all right? Would you prefer me to leave?”

“No, no please – you don’t have to leave. Stay for the night, I enjoy your company as well; not just the sex.”

This raised a laugh from the other man. “If you wish then, we can have more wine and I will regale you with stories of my Grey Warden exploits!”


End file.
